Royal Duty
by Deciever
Summary: Prince Sky has vanished on a mission for red fountain, but that wont delay the council of elders from forcing Bloom to form a bethrothal between herself and another royal. Stella is determined to wed Brandon but her parents disagree. Not every princess ha


PROLOUGE ----------------------

The night was still and yet quite chilling. Bloom opened the doors of her chambers balcony, glad to feel the whoosh of the wind. Her locks were tousled, the skin of her lips peeling as she made a habit to bit on her lower lip whenever she felt unsure.

It had three months. Three entire months since she had seen Sky. Three months since she had assumed the throne of her kingdom. Three months to get used to being fussed about and always called; Queen Bloom, or Your Highness. It should have been flattering, but if was not. In fact, Bloom tired of it almost immediately. She had told her parents that she would be in her kingdom for over a year to settle affairs, and then she would visit them. It was a lot of responsibility, but both Bloom and her parents agreed that she had put it off quite long enough.

Bloom had boldy accepted the crown, with a brave face, but only because she believed that Sky would be by her side to guide and comfort her. And when she was unsure of a decision, her friends would rush to her aid to solver her dilema. It was a bit overdramatic, but she was living a fairytale, she felt that she could expect anything. Except that she had been wrong. Her friends also had their respective kingdoms to rule, and even if, they all had to attend Alfea. Bloom had parted with her Junior year there to rule as queen. It had been her decision to undergo the tutulage of a private tutor. She had put her kingdom before herself.

As she should always do.

Being a queen was not as comfortable as Bloom thought it would be. There were no advisors, no court jesters, not ladies in waiting, to amuse you. Her planet and kingdom had been dead for several years, it was going to take a tremendous amount of effort to have all that and more. It could even take Bloom's entire ruling period. Her children would be the ones to bask in her glory.

And yet how was she to have those children when Sky was nowhere to be seen. He was always dashing off to some mission, or going to Red Fountain to supervise some group of young heroes. Planning marriage was out of the question, they barely spoke!

Of course, all of that was minor, compared to what had occured today. It was all very simple, she had been arranged for a meeting with the council of elders. A chosen group of heroes and wisemen who decided the fate of each ruler of a kingdom based on how they saw fit. Bloom almost suggested democracy, but kept her mouth shut.

She had entered the meeting, crown and gown in place and sat before the council. Their expressions were grim and did not inspire good cheer. One of the members, and elder woman, spoke only eleven words and her entire life was at ruins.

"Bloom, young queen and ruler of Sparks, you are to marry."

Bloom immediately froze. She cleared her throat and tried to sound with confidence that she did not have.

"Yeah, I'm going out with --"

She was interrupted severly but a gentlmen with a booming voice.

"Going out? Those words are unheard of! You will marry, you hear me, marry! And if you do not have a husband in mind in the following month, then we will have the liberty of choosing one for you. A girl, cannot rule a planet on her own!"

Bloom was angry, but remained silent. Finally, she heard a soothing voice. It belonged to a maiden, no old and yet not young, she sat at the far left of the council.

"Be reasonable. This girl knows nothing of our rules, she has not disobeyed us yet, I give verdit to give her three months to find a husband of royal descent."

Bloom sent her a smile.

"Absurd!"

Boomed the gentleman again. But then his gaze settle on bloom, it gave her the creeps.

"Actually ... Alatia, I will give your proposition some reason. I will give this girl three months... only if she produces an heir!"

Bloom opened her eyes in shock. Was this guy crazy? Alatia, the maiden, sent her a pitying look.

"Well...I suppose we can only do that. Will you see it no other way?"

There was no answer to her plea. Fantastic.

And that was it. She was dismissed and give three more months unless she wanted to be dethroned.

She had tried to contact Sky a million times, but he was away. He was always away. And if he answered, what to tell him? They were going out, they never thought about marriage! It was something so forceful to push on someone. Bloom felt suffocated. What would she do if Sky refused. How would the council reply to a failure.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind Bloom knew, that they would not care. 


End file.
